


Farting Goddesses

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Super Mario Galaxy, Super Smash Brothers, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fetish, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Original Character(s), Sexual Humor, Spoilers, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	

"I can fart better than you," Lady Palutena teased Princess Eosalina as they were both farting up huge poots.

"Really now? Can you manage to make wet farts?" Rosalina spoke back as she was letting loose bubbly toots to Palutena's bassy explosions.

Palutena gasped in shock, feeling insulted by this potential for which Rosalina was ripping out, deciding to stuff her face into her goddess butt and unleash a smelly array of stinky bassy butt bombs of flatulence, with Rosalina struggling to deal with Palutena's farting as eventually she was knocked out cold. Palutena smiled, having proved to be the superior farter between her and the poser goddess.


End file.
